benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Sue Upton
Sue Upton is an English dancer and comedic actress, best known as one of the longest-serving cast members of "The Benny Hill Show." Born November 9, 1954 in Chadwell Heath, England, she was raised by her mother, having lost her father at three-years-old. She attended stage school, qualifying at the age of 16 as a dance teacher. She pursued a career as a dancer and cabaret singer as well as a model. She was a member of Love Machine, a female dance troupe in England. The group also appeared on three episodes of "The Benny Hill Show," although she had already left the group by that point. After leaving the group, Upton auditioned as a cast member for "The Benny Hill Show." She made her debut on the show on January 26, 1977, becoming one of the longest-serving female cast members of the show. Due to her stint as a "Love Machine" dancer, Upton helped Benny cast and audition professional female dancers as the Hill's Angels, the show's version of "Love Machine." Although she served as both a coach and member of the Angels, she was a regular performer in the comedy sketches as well, playing everything from Benny's wife or girlfriend to an elderly old lady. Among her most remembered characters was the geriatric super-heroine Wonder-Gran. She played Stan Laurel to Benny as Oliver Hardy. She also played a fembot in the Charlene's Angels sketch facing off against Benny as an escaping male Angel. During the filming of that sketch, she was burned by flash powder used to ignite her chest-mounted weapons. She also sustained bruises during one of the Wonder-Gran sketches when she pretended to be impervious to injury as the male members pelted her with light balsa props and polystyrene boulders. During the series, Sue and Benny became very close and maintained a brother/sister relationship; although in an interview, Upton called herself and her family Benny's ersatz wife and children. Off-stage, Benny sometimes called her "Sue Uptonogood." She was married to music exec Roger Whatling and had two children, Richard Whatling and Louise Whatling, who was named after fellow Angel Louise English. Sue's friendship with Benny extended to her children, who eventually became cast members in the show's later years as members of Hill's Little Angels. Between seasons, Upton also appeared in "Confessions from a Holiday Camp" in 1977 and "What's Up Superdoc!" in 1978. She also appeared in a training film for the British Ministry of Defence. After "The Benny Hill Show" ended, Upton rejoined Benny in Benny Hill's World Tour: New York, playing a bank teller, Henry McGee's assistant, and a member of the Common Cold Recovery Choir in 1991. After Hill's death in 1992, Upton retired from show business, although she continued to make appearances on TV documentaries about Hill and about her experiences on the show. Today, she is considered the only true heir of Hill's television legacy. She is also an active member of Comic Heritage, a nonprofit group which celebrates and promotes the history of British comedy and the remembrance of famous British comics. Episode(s) * The Bionic Baby * Villain of the Year * A Packed Program * Friday Night Fever * Leprechaun TV * The Police Raid in Waterloo Station * Women's Lib TV * Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * Name That Tune * WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Big Poppa * The Monte Carbolic Show * Talking Point * Super-Teech * Holiday * Scuttle-Vision * The Hot Shoe Show * The B-Team * Forever Love * Carmen * R. Dibble: Handyman * The Herd * Cagney and Lacey * The Halitosis Kid * Club Chicago-Go * The Crook Report * Holding Out for a Hero * Pepy's Diary * Benny Hill's World Tour: New York Gallery 3sue.jpg 4sue.jpg 1sue.jpg 2sue.jpg 5sue.gif 6sue.jpg 7sue.jpg 8sue.jpg|Confessions in Summer Camp 9sue.jpg 10sue.jpg 11sue.jpg 12sue.jpg|as Stan Laurel with Benny Hill as Oliver Hardy 15sue.jpg 33benny67.jpg 3bennu67.jpg|as Stan Laurel with Benny Hill as Oliver Hardy 3benny98.jpg|Sue with Vicki Harris and Carla De Wansey 3denise.jpg|Sue with Denise Gyngell and Louise English 4benny hill88.jpg 5benny hill77.jpg Sue upton.jpg Sue upton7.jpg 1super teech99.JPG 1sue upton55.jpg Sue upton33.jpg Benny sue.jpg 04.jpg 00professor2.PNG Angel4.PNG|Keep Young and Beautiful Poster42.PNG ny3.jpg|linktext="Face down! It's a robbery. Not the office party!" benny quote.PNG 00nancy barrett.jpg 21.jpg Denise gyngell.jpg Sue upton2.jpg Girls18.JPG 22sue upton.jpg 00sue upton2.JPG 00sue upton.JPG 00sue and benny2.JPG 00sue and benny.JPG Clown04.JPG Clown06.JPG Grange10.JPG Grange20.JPG Poppa08.JPG Poppa09.JPG Wonder01.JPG Wonder30.JPG Wonder32.JPG Wonder33.JPG Wonder37.JPG Wonder39.JPG Wonder44.JPG Wonder47.JPG Wonder48.JPG Bizarre03.JPG|Sue and Jon Jon Keefe|link=Jon Jon Keefe Fingers01.JPG Fingers09.JPG Fingers12.JPG Fingers24.JPG Holiday013.JPG Holiday014.JPG Holiday029.JPG Disco16.JPG Friday ep01.JPG|Benny and Sue in a red wig|link=Friday Night Fever 00sue upton88.JPG 00sue upton088.JPG 00strptease.jpg Health05.JPG Health13.JPG Cross04.JPG Bijou06.JPG Louise sue013.jpg|Louise, Benny and Sue|link=Louise English 16sue.JPG 15sue upton.JPG 00benny 7.JPG 11 15.JPG 11 14.JPG 00sue upton44.JPG|Sue as an Old Lady in National Smile Week|link=Little Dimpton Nsw03.JPG Nsw10.JPG Play01.JPG 07sue.jpg 06sue.jpg 08sue.jpg 09sue.jpg 00 00sue1.JPG 05.jpg Category:Actress Category:Regular Cast Members Category:Hill's Angels Category:1977 Cast Members Category:1978 Cast Members Category:1979 Cast Members Category:1980 Cast Members Category:1981 Cast Members Category:1982 Cast Members Category:1983 Cast Members Category:1984 Cast Members Category:1985 Cast Members Category:1986 Cast Members Category:1988 Cast Members Category:1989 Cast Members Category:1994 Cast Member